


tumblr ballum headcanons

by yorit1



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Attempted Suicide, Car Accidents, Domestic Violence, Drunk Ben, Drunk accident, Family Fluff, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Self-Harm, cancer mention, cop callum, date crashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Different headcanons that I have received to write on Tumblr
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, ash panesar/iqra ahmed
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154





	1. Ben hearing aid and glasses

Ben and Callum have really found a rhythm going. With their relationship and with Lexi. They have each found that they can be vulnerable with each other and show each other things that are proof of their imperfections. Callum shares his injury and how sometimes his legs loose feeling. Callum sees Ben in the morning when he is still wearing his glasses. While Callum knows that Ben uses a hearing aid, the first time he sees him with a visible one is after they have been dating for a few months. 

Ben had lost his hearing aid while he was in a fight, so he had to put his bigger one in. When he gets home its the first time Callum has seen the visible one and it was a shock to him at first. Lexi is in her room crying for him. She said that she wasn’t feeling well. Ben notices that she has a fever. 

“I’m scared daddy,” Lexi said.

“It will be fine, baby. You see this thing in my ear do you want to know why I have this,” Ben said.

“Yes, daddy.”

“When I was very small I was very sick. Nan was very worried and was not sure what to do. The illness could cause hearing loss and many more side effects. I am still here today. I have these glasses to better see you with, and the hearing aid to better hear you. Our family we are all survivors. We can get through anything. In the meantime, we can watch your favorite movie. What do you say, princess?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Callum came into the room while he was sharing the story. Callum, Ben, and Lexi snuggled in the bed together and watched her favourite movies. In the morning Lexi was feeling much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballum headcanons. Callum having nightmares/panic attacks to do with his PTSD in front of Ben. Then like one time when Callum is with Lexi on his own. Lexi is a brave lion is the situation.

Callum was nervous the first time he stayed over at Ben’s overnight. He did not want Ben to see him having a panic attack or a nightmare. He was nervous as it was so early into their relationship and was worried that ben would see him differently after that. Callum built up the strength and courage to stay over the whole night. He was happy that he did not have a panic attack. 

A month later Callum has a panic attack in the middle of the night. He had a nightmare that he was back at war. Ben is there for him and talks him through it. Reminding him that he is back home, that he is strong and brave. Reminding him that he will be an excellent copper. The two of them than spend a few hours snuggling on the sofa. 

Lexi comes downstairs and sees that Callum is tired. 

“Daddy is Callum okay.”

“Princess remember how I told you that Callum was in the army and was fighting bad guys. Well sometimes he has bad dreams and he just needs a lot of love and support.”

A few hours later Lexi comes downstairs and goes to Callum. She sits next to Callum and gives him a picture she drew. Its a picture of her mum, dad, Jay, Callum, and herself, with the caption my family. 

“I just wanted to give this to you, and like when daddy comes into my room in the night and scares the monsters away, this picture will scare all the monsters away and that we love you. Can I give you a hug Callum?”

“sure.”

Lexi gives a big hug to Callum. Callum is happy that he has Ben and his family and that even during hard times where he has panic attacks or nightmares they are still there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter as yorit1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballum + Sick Ben Headcannons 😊

Ben is at home, sick. He is still in bed. Lexi goes up to see him. She goes into his bed and gives him a hug.   
"Daddy, can we play."  
"I'm sick princess, maybe another time."  
"I have a game where we can play in here."  
Lexi decides that the first part of the game is putting makeup on Ben. After this, she decides that she is playing a nurse and takes care of her little patient. She has her mum bring up the soup. Lola is amused by this game. Lexi then feeds Ben the soup, she blows cold air on it before putting it in his mouth.   
"Open up daddy."  
"mm, thanks, baby."  
She then gets plasters out of her little nurse bag. She puts the plasters on his finger and one on his forehead. She then gives a kiss to his forehead.  
"Feeling better, daddy."  
"Thanks."  
Lola and Jay came in and saw how Lexi was taking care of Ben, they found it both amusing and adorable.   
Callum comes home from work. Ben is embarrassed at first because he is a hard man. However, Callum finds it endearing whenever he sees Ben in good dad mode. Ben also wants to be cuddled and asks Callum for one. He is really snuggly when he is sick. And so he clings onto Callum all night long.   
The next morning when Ben is feeling better Lexi is proud of herself for making daddy feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballum + Drunken Injuries (mainly Ben) 😃

Ben had had a few drinks at the Prince Albert. Callum was walking him home. Ben was at the point of tipsy where everything was funny to him and he was carefree. They get to Ben's house.   
"Let's get you to bed," Callum said.  
"Yes bed, I have an Idea," Ben says suggestively.   
Callum takes Ben upstairs to his room and puts him to bed. Ben is not having it and tries to take off Callum's clothes so they could have sex. He tries to kiss Callum. Callum is trying to get him under the covers. Ben sits on Callum's lap and tries again with Callum. Callum tries to ease him off but Ben ends up falling on his but. Ben is lying there in pain but also laughing at the same time. Jay and Lola hear the commotion and check out what has happened and found Ben on the floor. As Jay is the only one sober enough he drives them to the hospital.   
The hospital is chaos. A&E is a madhouse at this time of night. They will have to wait a few hours because there are many people with drunken injuries there. Ben is being impatient and a drama queen, he wants to threaten one of the nurses so that they will see him quicker. Callum distracts Ben while Jay goes to see if anything can be done to speed it up.   
It is finally Ben's turn to get the preliminary check-up. They explain what happened and the doctor suggests that they take him to an x-ray.   
By the time the doctor is back with the results, Ben has also been on pain killers so he is quite loopy.   
"It appears that you have a fractured coccyx," the doctor said.   
Ben started laughing, "I fell before I had a chance to do anything with my cock or my ass and my cock don't hurt its the other end."   
Everyone in the room laughs at that.  
"Coccyx is the tailbone."  
"I broke my ass and I didn't get no sex," Ben said, "How long till I can have sex."  
"6 weeks."  
Ben's face was like it was the end of the world.  
"Hey at least my cock ain't broken," Ben joked.  
Everyone in the room laughed at the joke.   
They all left and went to get Ben's meds and the donut billow for him to sit on. When they got home Callum was able to get Ben successfully into bed without him falling or injuring himself. Ben had to sleep on his front. Ben was out like a light as soon as they were in bed. Callum breathed a sigh of relief that everything worked out and that Ben will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for Ballum. Ben finds out that he is pregnant with Callum’s baby but its just after he breaks up with him. Feel free to add more!

Ben hadn’t been feeling well over the new year. At first, he thought it was the stress of taking care of everything for his dad and looking after Louise. While he was sad that he had to break up with Callum he knew that it was the best thing for him. Callum deserved better and he now had another dead person on his hands. Ben had started feeling nauseous and began throwing up in the morning. He was not in the mood to spend time with his family or see them.  
“Daddy, can we play?” Lexi asked.  
“Not right now,” Ben said in a somewhat harsh tone.  
“Lexi, ask pop to play,” Lola said.  
Lola sat down next to Ben once Lexi left the room.  
“What have I said about talking to her like that. What’s up you’ve been sick for days. It’s like when I was with Lexi”  
Ben looks at her in total fear. Shit, he knew he was also a carrier. One of the times he and Callum had sex they didn’t use protection. Lola saw the fear on his face.  
“Shit, you are?”  
Ben shakes his head that he does not know.  
Lola stands up and goes to the store to get pregnancy tests. Ben drinks water to be ready to take the tests. Lola is back with three tests. Ben goes up to the bathroom and takes them. In a few minutes, Ben will know if he is pregnant. The timer went off. Ben goes and looks at the sticks.  
“positive,” Ben says.  
“What’re you going to do.”  
“don’t know Callum will hate me. I am a bad dad and I will let this child down as well.”  
“Lexi is a great kid, she is happy, she loves to dance, and she looks up to you. This kid will as well if you want to keep them.”  
Ben lets Lola know that he wants to be alone for a while. Ben is unsure of what he will do.  
The next day he is in the office when Callum comes in. They look at each other for a second and next thing he knows they are having sex. Ben feels happy and relieved and remembers how much he missed Callum. When they were done Ben remembered that he ended things to protect Callum and that Callum would not want to have a baby with him. Ben runs away.  
The next day Ben goes to Ben’s to talk about them and their future. That he loves him and that he is there for him.  
“I guess it is all balanced now. me going to have a baby and also taking a life.”  
“what?”  
“I’m pregnant and someone is dead because of me. You won’t love me anymore. You are too good for me and you deserve better.”  
Callum leaves in shock. Ben knows that this is for the best. He doesn’t know what he will do and if he should bring his baby in this environment. Louise is barely holding together.  
Callum comes over a few days later to talk to him.  
“I want us to try to work it out. Be honest with me and talk to me when these things happen. We need to be there for each other and for this baby. You are not a bad person Ben. I love you and Ill never stop. The three of us will be a family. This baby will also have Lexi as a big sister, she will be the best big sister anyone could ask for. I’m in if you want to keep the baby.”  
Ben smiles and takes Callum’s hand and puts it over his stomach. Hoping that the future will be bright and this baby will not be as fucked up as he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do more mpreg Ben. The one that I read was amazing!

Ben and Callum have spoken through everything and worked it all out. Ben was experiencing morning sickness. The hormonal shifts in his body were also making him more emotional. Ben was working on not getting into any fights so as not to harm the baby. They also ensured that people would not beat Ben up, even though people enjoy doing it. The pregnancy was advancing quickly. Ben did have a few cravings, it was a good thing they lived in London and there were stores that were open 24/7. 

Ben had now been pregnant for eight weeks, it was time for their baby scan. Ben had gained a little weight but it was barely visible only if you really looked there was a very slight curve. Ben had been feeling more tired lately. Callum is always happy to have his back and is excited to help him out throughout the pregnancy.

They were at the hospital and their midwife and ultrasound technician were both there. The midwife asked questions about nausea, bleeding, and other things. They next turn the ultrasound and place the wand on Ben’s belly. 

“This here is your baby. It is 1.3 CMs. The baby has developed all of its major organs. The limb buds are growing rapidly and now resemble arms and legs. The arms now also have a functional wrist joint, and the digits of the hands and feet are beginning to separate. Now, as we listen to the heartbeat it is at a perfect speed and rhythm. Everything is looking good.” 

Ben and Callum looked at the screen and were transfixed. They were able to see their baby who was growing daily in Ben. The baby looked perfect. They asked the tech if they could have enough for each member of their family. They were excited and looking forward to the rest of Ben’s pregnancy and then the birth of their child. Ben was already a great dad to Lola, and they were hoping that they would be lucky with this one as well


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just read the 2 chapters of the mpreg story. It’s honestly amazing. You’re a great writer. I know that you just updated. But can we have it like where Callum is obsessed with bens pregnant bump. Like you know when fathers get excited about the pregnant mother. That would be awesome!

Callum had been obsessed With Ben’s growing bump since they came back from the eight-week scan. Over the past month, he would always cuddle up to ben and put his hands on his stomach, where their child was growing. 

Ben was currently twelve weeks pregnant and the bump was now visible to Callum. He loved seeing that small bump. Proof that life was growing inside his boyfriend. He would soon have a child that would be his responsibility to protect. Callum was thinking about his dream of becoming a cop. He had a dilemma, on the one hand working at the undertaker’s and especially managing it was good steady money and was safer. A steady income for his growing family, and less of a chance of being killed. On the other hand, he wants to protect people, and work on making the police a better force and maintain its duty of protecting all people. Seeing Ben’s bump was a reminder of all that and he thought long and hard about what would be best for their family. 

Ben was back home and Callum’s eyes instantly went to the bump and he smiled. Callum kissed Ben and told him that he loved him. He then hugged Ben and placed his hand on the bump and told the baby he loved them too. That evening, while they were watching TV Ben, had his head on Callum’s lap and Callum’s hand was on Ben’s bump. Callum had spent so much time thinking of the bump and touching it. He felt like this completed him in some way. While he and Ben both had shitty dads he wanted to ensure that this child would have all that it wished for. That they would know that they were loved unconditionally, and always. Seeing the bump made Callum want to be the best version of himself. That night they fell asleep with Ben’s head on Callum’s chest and Callum’s hand on the bump. That felt like home to Callum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to continue with the mpreg stuff, cause I would love to see when the baby first kicks and Callum talking to the baby. Or you know when you can visibly see it through the stomach

Ben was now 20 weeks pregnant. It was not the most comfortable as he often had lower back pain. He also mainly worked in the office at the car dealership. This allowed him to sit more. Ben also spent a lot of time laying down as that eased his back pain as well. Callum enjoyed laying his head to the bump so that he could hear and feel the baby. Ben would often hear him whispering to their baby and talking to him as if he were there. Ben never thought he would have this, but seeing Callum like this talking to their baby made him love Callum more than ever. Ben was excited that they would have a family together. 

Lexi came into the room and saw Callum talking to the baby bump.

“Callum, what you doing?”

“I am talking to the baby, do you want to try?”

Lexi went and sat down by Ben and Callum. She placed her hand on the bump and leaned over to talk to it. “Hi, baby, I’m Lexi your big sister. I’m daddy’s princess but you will be my little sister and we can play princesses together.”

Ben and Lola talked to Lexi and explained to her that she was not being replaced. That she was still Daddy’s princess, she would have a younger brother or sister and they would be able to play together and have fun. She will always be the first and their special little girl. Lexi decided that she would have a little sister. 

Callum and Lexi are both holding the bump when they feel a flutter and a kick to where they are touching the bump.

“what’s that.”

“The baby is kicking, they are saying hi to you and Callum and that they are excited to meet you as well.”

Lexi thought it was so cool she ran upstairs to tell her mum. Callum was ecstatic. This was the first time he was able to feel the baby kick and see the movement from the bump. It was proof that their baby was growing stronger each and every day. In a few months, this child would be here and they would be able to hold it. In the meantime, Ben was keeping the baby safe. Callum fell asleep on the bump feeling the baby moving and whispering that he loves them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon Ben and Callum with copCallum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more of a social commentary. It's my thoughts on what has been happening in real life and on Eastenders.

Ben was trying to navigate his relationship with Callum now that Callum had begun training to be a cop. He did say that he would give up crime, but crime was how he grew up and it was hard to stop. He did love the roleplaying. Ben playing different bad guys and Callum the brave copper who stops him. Each of those ended up with mindblowing sex. Callum was also happy and found purpose in his life. Phil was in prison for attempted murder and other crimes. Without him and these other positive influences such as his mum and Callum and wanting to be a good dad to Lexi he will try to be better. While it does not mean he won’t be doing any crimes, he will try to stop with the more violent ones and try to sell more cars that weren’t stolen. 

Callum came home from work. He really loved the work he was doing and all the people he could help while being a cop. He had been talking to Keegan and Vinny about the racial profiling and the random stop and searches they had gone through just because of the colour of their skin. Callum wanted to be a police officer to help others. Talking to them he realised that changes had to be made within the police when it came to harassing young black and brown men. He was absolutely excited about this project and hoped the three of them could make great strides in changing it. Keegan and Vinny were the ones campaigning and doing a lot of work, and he was trying to talk to the cops and have them hear their story. Making a difference and helping others was what he wanted to do. 

Callum knew that his boyfriend was not always doing legal things and had a way of working around the system. While Ben was not privileged in all ways as a gay man, but he was lucky as a white man to not always be arrested whenever he was riding around or doing anything dodgy, if he was he probably would have been arrested at least twice as many times as he was. Prison, however, was an awful place for a gay man and they can suffer abuse, Ben knows that first hand by the number of times he had been beaten up in homophobic attacks. 

Callum was also able to help Chantelle, she was this nice mixed-race hairdresser who was married to a white solicitor. It looked as if she had the picture-perfect life. One day Callum was walking by and heard screaming from the house. He walked in to see what the commotion was and saw Gray twisting Chantelle’s arm back and was holding her forcefully while yelling at her. Callum knocked him down and called Jack so that they could arrest Gray. Every day was an interesting day for Callum he saw how hard so many people had it and he was hoping to make life better for as many people as possible.

Callum liked to come home and talk to Ben about all the things he saw. Hearing things from Ben’s perspective also helped him understand the streets better. Not everyone who commits a crime is bad or a criminal, sometimes people need to do things to survive. Others were dealt bad hands in life and were trying to do the best for them or their children. Callum also knew that Ben really was trying to do what was best for his family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben crashing Callum's date

Ben is sitting at the bar at the Prince Albert. He is talking to his mum, she is trying to cheer him up since Ben has been down the last few days. Callum is sitting a few tables away talking to a mate. He also seems a little sad but Ben doesn’t want to approach him. Callum deserves better than him, what happened yesterday proved it more than ever. It was a fact that Callum was too good for Ben. Even though it was for the best it still hurt so much. Suddenly this person walks up to Callum and calls him by his name, it’s clear that he is here for a date with Callum. by the look on Callum’s face, it was probably his brother that set him up. 

Ben walks over closer to listen to what they are saying. 

“It looks like you aren’t over your ex.” The guy said. Callum was quiet he looked sad and thoughtful at the same time. 

Ben thought it was the perfect time to pull up a chair and sit down at the table with them. 

“Who are you?” the date asked.

“The ex,” Ben said in a firm tone. The guy looked like he was intimidated by him.

“Ben what are you doing, we are broken up,” Callum said brokenly.

“You think that him here ill make you happy. You deserve better than him. you can do better than that there.”

“I was just sitting here when he came over. you broke up with me so I can date who I like and say if I want to date him or not. even if I don’t want to it is my choice.” Callum said. “Sorry, I’m not in the space to be dating now.” He said to his date. 

“That’s okay I’ll leave you twos to it.” The guy said and hightailed it out of here. 

“Ben you have to figure out what you want. You brake up with me. then we have sex, you tell me someones dead, accuse me of grassing. Now you once again just crash a meeting I have. I told you I love you but I don’t know what you want from me right now. I need some space. Please let me think.” Callum said and then left the bar. 

Ben looked as Callum left and started to think about why everything always goes badly in his life. He was hoping that One day he can sort things out with Callum.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets into a serious road accident and Callum is out of his mind with worry

Ben and Martin were arguing while going to deal with one of their issues in business. Ben was trying to ensure things would work out as he planned, that he did not see the car coming from the other direction and hit him. 

Kathy gets a call from the hospital that Ben was in surgery. He had a broken arm and leg and a head injury. They do not yet know the severity of the damage to his brain. Ben has yet to have woken up. Kathy texted Lola, Jay, and Callum. 

Callum arrived in hospital and was out of his mind with worry. He had just admitted to himself who he was and met someone he could be himself with. Callum learned that he could lose those closest to him suddenly from his years in the military. He couldn’t lose Ben. He was pacing back and forth hoping that a nurse or doctor would be out soon to let them know how he’s doing. Callum saw Lola, Jay, and Lexi come in as well. 

“Ben is a survivor he is, the punches keep knocking him down and he gets up and fights. He will get up again.” Jay said. 

“Callum look I made this for daddy for when he wakes up. Here is me in the middle, you and daddy here and mummy and jay here.” Lexi said as she showed Callum the drawing she made. 

Callum saw that all these people here would all be devastated if Ben were not to make it today. Ben was loved by many. Callum had to learn that sometimes there was no pleasing your father and that was okay. there could be other people to put the pieces together. He had the currency to stand up to his dad. Hopefully Ben will too and focus on his future and their future. The people in this room who would be devastated if Ben died. 

“Family of Ben Mitchell.” A nurse said. 

“I’m his mum,” Kathy told the nurse.

“Ben is awake. family only now.”

All five of them walked into the room they were Ben’s family. Lexi ran up to the bed and showed her daddy the drawing. Lola and Jay then each went up to him. Kathy then told all of them to leave the room for a moment so Callum and Ben could have a moment alone. 

Callum went up to the bed with tears in his eyes, he grabbed Ben’s hand and held it up to his heart. With his other hand, he caressed Ben’s face. 

“I thought I lost you, I was scared. I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too Callum.” 

Ben moved a little for a kiss and Callum met him there. Kissing Ben filling him alive it completed something within Callum. His life was with Ben.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum sees Ben beaten up hurt/comfort

Callum walked into the car dealership. He was worried about seeing Ben since the last time they interacted things ended badly. He was not expecting to see Ben on the floor bloody and bruised. It looked like someone beat him up badly. Callum wondered if this had anything to do with the murder Ben told him he was involved with. 

“Ben, Ben, you ok? Ben here can you sit up? What happened who did this?”

Ben was just groaning in pain. Callum was by him trying to help him out. Callum gets the supplies to clean Ben up and patch him up. Ben gets beat up so often they kept a first aid kit in the office. He started with the cut above his eye. he softly caresses it as he cleans the wound up. He also had a split lip. Callum was softly rubbing on his lips around the room. Callum did not like that Ben continued to get hurt every week. He wants to be there for him and patch him up when he gets into these situations. Callum then checks for bruises and other cuts to clean up. Ben has yet to say anything. 

“Ben it will be okay.”

“Sorry,” Ben whispered.

“What?”

“last week, not like that,” Ben said in a whisper. 

“Ben we’ll talk later. First, we should have you patched up. Do you need anything? Any other way I can help?”

“Stay.” Callum heard in a hushed voice. 

Callum stayed and began to stroke Ben’s hair softly. It reminded him of the time Ben was shot. At least now Callum knows he will be fine. He really wants to work on what went wrong with Ben. He does not want to date other people. He hopes that Ben opens up to him and tells him what happened. For now, he is going to sit hear with Ben and comfort him. Hopefully, soon all the pieces would fall into place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is rushed to hospital after collapsing at the arches and Callum gets a call from Jay saying Ben is in surgery ‘its his heart’ is all Callum hears before he puts the phone down and rushed to the hospital. Feel free to expand on this!

Callum was in his flat sleeping. He suddenly heard his phone ringing and wakes. Callum saw that its Two AM and Jay was calling him. Calls in the middle of the night were usually bad news. He quickly answered his phone.

“Jay everything k?” He asked still half asleep.

“It’s Ben he collapsed in the arches and they just rushed him to surgery it’s his heart.”

“What happened?”

“Sorry got to go.” Jay hung up. 

Oh god, something was wrong with Ben. Callum may have been in the military and used to seeing friends injured or even die but he could not live if ben just died like that. They still had so much they needed to figure out. Ben had a lot of baggage to unpack and so did he. It could not be like that. He had to go see Ben, get to the hospital as soon as possible. hopefully ben was not dead. Heart surgery was never good what if Callum never saw him again. Callum started to cry as he was thinking about it. 

Callum arrived at the hospital. He saw Jay and Lola there. 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know he was just standing there and next thing I know he is on the ground,” Jay said. 

The three of them sat there and waited for hours. The hoped that at any moment a doctor would be out to tell them that Ben was okay. 

At 8 AM a doctor came out and told them that Ben was out of surgery. He seemed to be out of immediate danger but he was still in a coma. They asked the doctor what was wrong. 

“Ben has gone through a lot of trauma in his life. Being beaten up repeatedly, having been shot, in car accidents. It appears that injuries sustained from when he was beaten up a few days ago and the stress and trauma and the bleed caused his heart to stop. The hope is that we have reduced the chances of relapse with repair to the rupture. Less trauma and stress should put him in better health. He will need bed rest for a few weeks.”

Callum hoped he would see Ben open his eyes again. Hopefully, bed rest would keep him out of trouble for the next few weeks. Callum will stay at his bedside and try and repair his relationship. Ben had finally started to wake up. Callum ran up to be near him. He held his hand and saw Ben smiled at him. Callum knew that as long as they were both alive they could always work things out


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please please can you write more Pregnant!Ben stories, the ones i’ve read so far are sooo good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, anon I will be writing a full fic but I will write some more for you.

Ben was uncomfortable all the time now. Being seven months pregnant was not always fun. The way the baby was placed was putting pressure on his sciatic nerve, causing lower back and leg pain. The baby had shifted into the position it would need for birth. Ben also felt like a boat, very fat and bloaty. 

Ben did enjoy the pregnancy though. He could feel the baby when it moved. According to the doctor, the baby can blink and open and close their eyes, can move its head, and cough hiccup and suck. Ben can feel some of those things. Every movement brings him joy. Callum was obsessed with touching the bump, where their child was growing. Placing his head on his tummy to try to hear their heartbeat. Every time the baby kicked Callum would let out a laugh of joy.

Ben was in bed trying to sleep He kept having to shift his movement during the night. Callum was always so aware and would shift with him to ensure that he was as comfortable as can be at this stage. Ben knew that he was so lucky to have Callum with him during this pregnancy. He also knew that Callum will be an excellent dad and their child will be so lucky to have a dad like him. Ben found a comfortable position and rubbed his hand down his tummy as he was falling asleep. Callum’s hand was there as well and helped soothe him to sleep, dreaming of their future with this child.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Ben’s ONS goes looking for him (because the sex was so good) Callum(jealous) overhears the guy asking for Ben could be pre or post breakup. Thanks in advance😁

Oliver had a hookup once in this area, Ben, he was so fit and amazing in bed. He would love to see him again. He heard there was a new gay bar in the area so he would check there. He goes up to the bar and asks the guy for Ben Mitchell. The bartender said he was not here but why did he want to know. He said that he and Ben hooked up and he would love another go. 

Callum was sitting at one of the tables and overheard that exchange. Had Ben moved on already? Was he looking for someone else? They were broken up, but Callum could not move on and date someone else, was Ben able to? 

Callum turned around to have a better look at this person who was looking for Ben. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and had a pretty face and was so fit. Callum was so jealous. This person was who Ben wanted to be with? Callum’s face turned red with anger. Maybe things will not work out with Ben and him and he should try to date other people as well. 

Ben suddenly walks into the bar. He saw Callum and his eyes lit up. Callum was as beautiful as ever, hopefully, one day they can make their way back to each other. 

“Ben,” he hears someone call his name and sees someone who is slightly familiar, someone who he had a one night stand with but he could not really place his name. 

“yea,” he said showing a little bit of interest, maybe Callum would be jealous and say something. 

“Oliver, we met a few months ago. I can’t believe there is a gay bar in your neighborhood. I am so happy that I found you. I was hoping for a repeat of last time. We had fun.”

“Oh, yea,” Ben remembered him now and their night. Callum had heard enough and ran out of the bar. Ben saw that and he had to run after Callum. “got to go.” Ben quickly ran after Callum.

“Callum, Callum,” Ben called out after him.

Callum ignored him and continued to walk forward. Ben ran after him and caught up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. Callum shrugged him away.

“Callum, that was months ago before anything happened between us. I wasn’t looking for nothing now. talk to me please.” Ben pleaded with Callum. 

“He looked eager.”

“It was a one night stand forever ago. Didn’t know he was show up did I? Callum I only want you no one else. I want us to work things out and get passed what happened.”

“No more secrets,” Callum said

“I promise I’ll try. Can we try to work things out? I miss you.” 

“Drinks tomorrow night at the Vic?”

“see you there.”

Callum gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. Hopefully, things would work out between them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is soooo upset that Callum can’t get him out of bed so he spend the day in bed with him and Ben tells him that he’s had some really upsetting news, maybe about his hearing or Pam/Les, so Callum just wraps his arms around Ben’s waist and just holds him as he breaks down. Plenty of LittleSpoon!Ben plz. Feel free to expand!

Callum had stayed over at Ben’s last night. Ben had been upset about something so Callum had cuddled up to him all night. It was now morning but Ben was still not responsive. Callum could not get a word out of him about anything least of all what had upset him. Callum brings some food and cuddles around Ben. Callum loves being the big spoon and protecting Ben from all the bad things in the world. Hopefully Ben would open up to him soon, in the meantime he will cuddle up to him. Callum knew that Ben had a hearing test last week and was at his audiologist, maybe something happened related to his hearing. Ben said something about Pam coming to visit again maybe something happened that upset him. Callum was also worried that it could be due to Phil maybe he once again did something that hurt or negatively impacted Ben. Callum held Ben close to him and caressed his hair. 

Ben was not in the mood to get up this morning. He was told something awful yesterday and did not want to face the world today. Ben was happy that he had Callum. He loved being the little spoon. Callum holding him close in his strong arms. It made him fill loved, cherished and warm. The feeling he got when Callum was cuddling him was indescribable, it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. Even though he could not face the world today he was happy he could spend it in bed cuddling Callum, he was not in the mood for anything else. Ben felt like sharing the news with Callum. 

“Callum.”

“Yea, I’m here.”

“I’m sorry about today.”

“it’s fine.”

“Mum went to her yearly checkup and the doctor told her she had cancer. Mum has breast cancer.” Ben told him and immediately started crying. 

Callum pulled him in closer and Ben felt safe and protected at that moment. Ben had already lost his mum once when his dad lied to him about her being dead. He did not know what he would do without her. Phil has had his claws in him so long he was pretty messed up. Ben loved life now living with his mum, Lexi, Lola, and Bobby. Callum being his boyfriend was also great. He was the best thing that happened to him. At that moment with Callum holding him safe he knew that he also had people in his life who truly cared for him and loved him for who he is. He put his head on Callum’s shoulder and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💖 if you’re still taking prompts and you have time I’d love to see mpreg with Callum with jay, Lola, Lexi and the carters fawning over him, and Ben ofc 💖

“Callum Callum,” he heard Jay run up to him frantically. “Ben’s in labour. Lola and Lexi are with him.”

‘Shit’ Callum thought, he was about to become a father. He did not know if he was ready for that responsibility. He was so thankful that Jay was driving them, He didn’t think he could make it on his own. 

They were at the hospital and made it up to the maternity ward. Lola and Lexi were waiting outside of his room. He entered and saw Ben on the bed groaning in pain. Callum ran to his side and let him grab his arm. While it hurt it was okay Ben was also going through pain to bring their child into the world and he would forever be grateful for it. The nurse came in and told him that Ben was 7 CM dilated. Everything looked fine and they had to wait until Ben was 10 CM dilated. 

About an hour later Ben was fully dilated and it was time for him to push. The midwife put Ben in his preferred position and told him when to push. Callum was there holding his hand the whole time. Finally, half an hour later they heard the midwife say one last push. Ben pushed as hard as he could and the baby came out. a few seconds later they heard the cry of a baby. The midwife helped ben with the afterbirth while the pediatrician looked over the baby. 

a few minutes later the doctor said. “You have a healthy little boy.” The doctor gave the baby to Ben who put him on his chest. 

Ben and Callum looked fondly at their little boy and knew exactly what they were going to call him. Although first, they had their family come in and see the baby. Kathy, Mick, Stuart, Lola, Jay, Lexi, and Bobbie were there to see them and the newborn. 

Ben held up the baby and looked at Callum. “Meet Christopher Paul Highway-Mitchell,” Ben and Callum said simultaneously. 

“Lexi do you want to look at your little brother.” Lexi noded and went closer to Ben to see her baby brother. She touched his cheek softly and was so fascinated by him. 

The rest of the people in the room all fawned over the baby. Mick brought over a bottle from the pub to toast the new parents and baby. Everyone was happy to meet the new addition to the family. Ben and Callum loved their son and were excited to take him home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I noticed you've done a lot of ben being hurt or injured, what about something where Callum end up in hospital, maybe its pretty bad? And ben is somehow the last to find out?

Callum was walking near the arches when someone snuck up behind him and beat him up. He was beaten up badly. He did not know how long he was there. Someone found him and phoned the ambulance. He was not sure who he was as he passed out soon after. 

Callum woke up and saw that Mick was there and so was Jay and Lola. 

“What happened?” Callum asked them.

“Someone beat you up, you were found by the arches. Do you remember anything?”

“I was walking down the street, someone came from behind me and started beating me up. They said it was for Ben. That’s all I remember.”

Callum then started having a fit on the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses rushed into a room and tried to save Callum. He was next taken to emergency surgery. 

No one had been able to reach Ben. His boyfriend was in hospital, and it seemed like they were targeting Callum to get to Ben. Where was Ben? They tried Ben again and they were finally able to reach him by phone.

“Ben, its Callum he’s in hospital. Hurry up.”

Ben rushed to hospital as quickly as he could. When he got there Callum was still in surgery. They did not know when he would be out of surgery. A few hours later Callum was wheeled into the room. Ben rushed to his side and sat by him. He hoped that Callum would wake up soon. He would find out what happened and whoever did this would pay. 

Ben was sitting by his side for a few hours when he finally saw Callum’s eyes blink open. Ben took Callum’s hand in his own and turned to him with a smile.

Ben stroked Callum’s face and whispered: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Callum said hoarsely. 

The doctor said that Callum would need to stay in hospital for a few days, after that he would be on bed rest for a few weeks. Ben knew that he would stay by Callum the entire time. Ben could not have something happen to Callum and him not being there for it. He would be there by his side the entire recovery period. 

That night Ben got into the bed with Callum and held him close. He would protect Callum from anything. Now that meant holding him close and spooning him. He would lay there with him it was as much for him as it was for Callum. Callum was one of the most important people in his life and he could not lose another boyfriend to the fists of others. Callum will be safe here and Ben would be there to see him. He will not let his eyes off him for a moment. Callum was always taking care of others. It was time to take care of him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Callum double date with Ash/Iqra

Stuart goes up to Callum all excited. “I have something for you. Come over to the flat at 6. Bring Ben.”

Stuart was excited his plan was perfect. It would show Callum that he was okay with his sexuality and did not care that he was gay. He invited Ash and Iqra over so that they could all get to know each other better. Nice food and atmosphere, it will be perfect. 

Ben and Callum arrive a few minutes late. Callum opens the door expecting it to just be the two of them alone. He sees Stuart standing there smiling and Ash and Iqra sitting down.

“What’s this?” Callum asked. 

“I wanted to have a dinner party so that you can get to know some other people and make new friends.”

“Not all gays are friends or know each other,” Ben said.

“Well, this is going better than when Ash came over to meet my grandparents.”

“I poured you all a glass of wine,” Stuart said in the best host way.

“Do you have anything nonalcoholic?” Iqra asked.

“Huh?” Callum was confused. 

“I’m Muslim I don’t drink alcohol.” 

“I’ll see what we have. Sit sit the food is good. I’ll leave you to have fun.”

The beginning of the dinner was awkward. Once Stuart left the conversation flowed more naturally. They learned that Ash was a doctor, that would come in handy for Ben, and that Iqra was starting her own business. Callum shared how he wanted to become a cop, it was his dream now. The four of them had a laugh and enjoyed each others company. Stuart’s intentions were good even if they were slightly misguided. It was always fun when you had more couple friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a Ballum headcannon about what kind of drunks they are? And how they are around eachother with drinks involved? No worries if you don’t want to write this :)

It is the one year anniversary of the Prince Albert. The moment was commemorated with a big party where the second shot was 50% off. Callum thought it would be fun to go to, and also to support his boyfriend’s mum. Ben thought they could have more fun at home. Callum said that he would make it up to him later. 

They arrive and already had their first drink. Callum is softer with one drink and Ben is much louder. Another round of shots and Callum was much more comfortable with PDA, This was totally fine with Ben he was happy with a little make out at the bar. Ben became more giggly when he had two drinks in him. 

THree drinks and Callum was very sexual, he made a lot of comments and confidently told Ben what he wanted to do to him when they were back home. This was a turn on for Ben as usually, he was more of the bold one and would be sexually suggestive. Ben at this point was more cuddly and wanted to snuggle into Callum.

The drinks kept flowing that night and they all had fun. It was suddenly time to go home. Neither one of them thought it was that time already. As they were too drunk to get home themselves, the bar provided them a get home service. When they got home they had some water and fell asleep. Callum’s promise of making it up to him would wait until tomorrow. It was well worth it in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Callum and Lexi fluff

It is the summer and a few days before Lexi’s birthday. Lexi was excited to turn eight, something that she has reminded everyone in her life. Ben and Callum decide to take her to a water park, as today is sunny and warm. Lexi was so excited she put on her brand new bathing suit and all the inflatables that they got her. She showed her daddy her new outfit. He thought his little princess looked beautiful. 

The ride to the water park was a long one it took over an hour. Lexi was asking if they were there yet every 5 minutes. Callum decided to play a game with her and they also watched a movie together while Ben was driving. They finally arrived at the park. Lexi loved how it was so big and there were so many different rides that she could go on. She took both Callum and Ben’s hands and walked between them. 

Lexi was so excited to try out the different rides. She took Callum and Ben to the different rides that she wanted to try out. Each one was a blast for her. She then saw this giant teddy bear that she wanted. Ben played the ring toss game so that he could win the teddy bear for her. 

“Daddy, daddy, you can do it.” 

Ben tossed the first one, he missed. He tossed the second, it went in. 

“Yes! DADDY.” 

Ben heard his little girl call out to him and that gave him the motivation to win the bear for her. He tossed the third one and it went in as well. 

“DADDY,” Lexi shrieked excitedly. She ran up to Ben and hugged him tightly. he twirled her around. Lexi told the person behind the booth that she wanted the teddy bear. He handed it to her. 

A few hours later, Lexi was happy and tired. She had been on all the rides. She also had all the sweets that she wanted. She was now being carried by her daddy to the car. She was excited they were heading home. Ben put Lexi in the car.

Ben hugged Callum and kissed him. “Thanks for coming today.”

“I had fun, I got to spend the day with two of my favourite people. I love spending time with both of you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They hugged and kissed once more. They were excited to spend the night together. Things were good in their family.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can we see jonno having a go at callum and ben interfering to protect callum pls! would love that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobia.

Jonno did not get the message and once again he was back in Albert square. He tried to get a drink in the pub, but Mick and the Carter’s all have Callum’s back. He decides that all of his troubles were caused by Callum. He beat sense into Stuart but he never got his hands on Callum. It was time to teach Callum a lesson. 

He finds Callum near the arches. Oh, that dirty Mitchell has his claws firmly clutched to his son. He will need to beat the gay out of him even harder. Get him away from that boy and back in the military, where there are no homosexuals. His son was not like that before this Mitchell boy poisoned his mind with all this homo nonsense. 

He reaches Callum and starts in on him. 

“Boy its time to degay you. lets beat the gay out of you.”

He goes in for Callum but Callum keeps fighting him off and standing up to him.

“Come on take it like a man, you’re a man take the beating like a man.” 

He lands a punch in Callum’s stomach. That was when Ben noticed what was happening and runs to get Jonno off of Callum. 

“Get off of him. If you ever come back, you’ll be dead, that’s a promise. get the fuck out of our square.” He then gets his brass and lands some punches on him. “He may like men but he is more of a man then you’ll ever be. you’re pathetic, now fuck off.”

Ben takes Callum in his hand and holds him close. 

“Hey, it will be okay. Dad’s can be shit. But you have so many people who love you. You are the most amazing person I know. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Ben hugged him tightly, he snuggled up into him and Callum felt safe and that he was at home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love your Ballum fics. Could you possibly do one where Ben keeps wearing Callum's jumpers and hoodies and they're really big on him and Callum loves seeing him in his clothes. And maybe Callum tries taking them back just to see what Ben does but Ben gets all possessive and cute. Thank you x

Over the last week, Callum has noticed that Ben is always wearing one of his hoodies. If he can’t hug Callum he stays warm by wearing a hoodie. Callum thinks it is adorable and loves seeing him in his clothes. He even leaves some things over at Ben’s to see if he would find him wearing the clothes he left behind. Callum has secretly taken some photos of Ben in his hoodies that he has kept on his phone. 

One day he wants to take some of his clothes home so that he can wash them.

“Callum, what you doing?” Ben asks in a tone that shows he is not pleased with what he is doing.

“Taking these home to wash.” 

“No, mine,” Ben says and takes the basket of clothes from him. 

“Can I was them here?” Callum asks.

“They won’t smell like you.”

“Okay I’ll wash them, then wear them for a bit and then you can have them. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ben sais with a slight pout on his face. 

Callum kisses the pout off. Things get hot and heavy and they end up in Ben’s room in bed. Callum tries to remove his shirt but Ben tells him that he wants it on. Ben is really into the sex that they have and he loves the feeling when Callum surrounds him completely. Wearing Callum’s shirt, Callum’s arms around him, and Callum inside him, that is an indescribable feeling. 

When they are done Callum and Ben get dressed. Ben takes one of Callum’s shirts.

“I was going to wear that,” Callum said.

“You can wear one of mine or your other stuff here. This one is mine. I wore it first.”

“Okay I’ll does the laundry, and maybe go out shirtless.”

“No, I have something for you to wear. It’s big and will fit you. I just feel safe in your shirts.”

“Thanks,” Callum left to do the laundry. Ben was happy. He felt like he was home whenever he was wearing Callum’s clothes. After he put the clothes in the laundry the two of them snuggled on the sofa and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballum/Ashra double date last night

Ben and Callum were enjoying themselves in the pub. Ben wanted to go play darts. He saw that Ash and Iqra were playing. Ben had no hard feelings with Ash. She did not talk to her family and had a complicated relationship with her brothers just like he did. He also understood family having trouble accepting you for your sexuality. He also loved that she reinvented herself, something that he is trying to do.

“Want to play a round of darts? Winner drinks free all night.” Ben asked as Callum and he approached Ash and Iqra.  
“You’re on,” Ash said in a confident manner. 

“She is unbeatable at darts, she is a doctor. If you beat her you deserve the free drinks.”

Ash was slightly drunk and she said: “Ben you are so lucky that your real family are the ones left in the square. I wish I could have the same, I don’t want my brothers and mum here. I came here for a fresh beginning and to be with my girlfriend.”

Ben thought about that. He did choose to stay in London, instead of fleeing to Portugal. His dad was the only one who did not accept him unconditionally. His mum opened a gay bar. His daughter was his shining light. Lola and Jay always had his back. Callum, he loved Ben, no matter what, even if he did kill someone. Ben knows he made the right choice. 

“I’m always happy to help you out,” Ben told Ash.

“I’ll think about it.”

They played darts and the drinks were flowing freely. it was nice to have casual affection that no one batted an eye at. Ash reigned supreme in darts. She really had mastered the skill thanks to the profession. She hugged Iqra tightly.

“Ben drinks are on you,” Ash said after winning.

Ben went up to the bar to order the drinks. He was having fun. It was nice being around people that did not care that he was gay. That he was in the pub and no one was beating him up for who he was. 

When Ben returned with the drinks he put them on the table. After that, he snuggled up close to Callum and kissed his cheek. Callum smiled and held Ben closer to him. Ash took Iqra and kissed her as well and had her arm around her. The drinks continued to flow and they just sat there casually talking to each other and enjoying each other’s company. 

Tina saw all that and thought maybe Mick had a point. She also loved that they were in a place where gay couples could sit together at their local without facing any trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a really bad depressive episode and he is continuously arguing with Callum so he turns to self-harm (sorry for any triggers) and abuse alcohol to the point where he ends up in hospital and on suicide watch (again sorry for any triggers) with his family (Kathy, Lola, Lexi, Jay and Callum) absolutely worried sick

Ben has been feeling so low lately. He does not want to talk to anyone. Every time Callum tries to help him it just makes him feel worse. Why can’t Callum just leave him alone? 

“Ben do you want to spend some time tonight just you and me. We can go to the Vic or Prince Albert. It can be fun. You haven’t come out in a week.”

“Callum just leave it. Why can’t you just let things go? What do you want from me? I don’t want to go out. I don’t want to do anything. Just fucking leave me alone. Just fucking go already.” Ben yelled and then slammed his door closed in Callum’s face.

Ben just felt so numb. He did not know what to do. Callum just didn’t understand. He also hated that he kept yelling at him and being mean. Callum is amazing and perfect. Why would he ever want to be with someone like him? He is not worth it. Fighting with Callum was just making him feel worse. It was just getting too much to him. Nothing could make him happy not even Lexi. He goes into the bathroom and looks at his face. He has a beard he wants to shave it. He looks at the razor and wonders if he cuts he will feel something will it help him. 

Ben takes one of the blades from the razor and holds it in his hand. ‘Come on Ben don’t be pathetic you can do it. Just do it already you worthless piece of shit.’ This voice in his head, that surprisingly sounds like his dad said. Ben just did it. he took the razor and sliced into his tummy. He saw the red of the blood and felt the pain, it was a relief. He finally did something right. Ben also found some alcohol in the bathroom, he chugged it down. ‘This is all you are worth. A pathetic person who needs to cut and drink alcohol.’ Ben continues to drink the whole bottle to stop that voice in his head. 

Ben wakes up a few hours later having passed out from the alcohol. The cutting and was the first time he felt something in a while. The alcohol also shut up that voice. He could hear himself, instead of a reminder from his father that he was a constant disappointment and failure. 

Ben spends much of the next couple of weeks doing the same. It got to the point where he cut more and that day he drank more than a bottle. The cuts weren’t really healing. He felt like he was finally doing something right. He just lays there and is happy that everything is quiet. 

Lola had had enough, Ben had been ignoring Lexi for two weeks now. He hadn’t seen her or talked to her. She will not let him hurt her baby girl. She searches his house and finally finds him on the floor of the bathroom, passed out, bleeding and breathing shallowly. She immediately phones the ambulance to come and get him. She finds the bottles of alcohol and his razor covered in blood. Once they are in hospital she calls Kathy, Jay, and Callum. 

The nurse came out and told them that he was on suicide watch and the psychiatrist would be there soon. They tell Kathy that she can go in to see him now. Kathy sees her baby boy laying there awake, but he was so close to death. She holds his hand to remind him that she will always be there for him. She sits there when he falls back asleep and only leaves when the psychiatrist comes to talk to him. 

After 24 hours are up they let other people in the room. Ben did not want Lexi to see him like this. She would see him as weak and she would love him less. Lexi took her dad’s hand and showed him the drawing she made while he was sleeping. ‘Daddy is strong and can do anything. I love you.’ the picture said. 

He then saw Callum who had eyes full of love and concern. There was absolutely no hate in his eyes. Maybe the psychiatrist was right, with medication, treatment, and talking to the people in this room things will be better. He holds his hand out to Callum to take. Ben knows that things will not be easy going forward. He needed to remind himself that that voice in his head was lying to him. He had people who loved him. His beautiful daughter, his lovely boyfriend. his best friends, and his mum. While he will not be better tomorrow, he wants to try to get better for himself. He knew that these people will have his back during his recovery. He will also cut out the negative energy that leads to the voice. Hopefully, he will see improvements soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was just wondering if you could write a Ballum fic where the two of them are looking after Lexi for the night and it involves games of hide and seek around Calum’s small flat and Board games (Callum lets Lexi win but Ben is competitive?) and maybe at the end Lexi asks them to sing for her before bed and Callum’s surprisingly really good please? Sorry this is a lot you don’t have to write this if you don’t like or you can change things :)

Callum and Ben had been back together for a week. Lexi really wanted to have a sleepover at Callum’s. Ben agreed that the three of them could spend time together at Callum’s flat. Callum got a bunch of games ready for the three of them to play. Ben and Lexi arrive at Callum’s flat with Lexi’s overnight bag.   
“I love this,” Lexi said as she took in Callum’s place. She twirled around like a ballerina.   
“I have a bunch of games, we can play life, clue, guess who, candy land, or snakes and ladders,” Callum said as he showed them the table with all of the games.   
“Life, I’m so good at that game.”   
“Lexi I also have some of your fave foods so we can eat before we play.”  
Lexi enjoyed eating with her dad and her dad’s boyfriend. She was happy that they were back together. Her dad was happier now. That month they were apart she could see that he had a sadness to him. Lexi loves her dad so much and she wants him to be happy. She was ready to play.  
They played the first game. Callum was letting Lexi win. The competition for millionaire row was really between Ben and Lexi. Like father like daughter when it came to their mentality and competitiveness playing games. Ben and Lexi were locking eyes to see who would win. Callum thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.  
“Yes, I win!” Lexi let out a victorious shout of glee and did a little dance.   
They decided to play snakes and ladders next. Callum was still going easy on Lexi, but Ben was not. Lexi and Ben went toe to toe. Lexi was once again victorious.   
After one more game, Lexi thought it would be fun to play music for them to sing and dance to. Lexi picked the songs and Ben and Lexi started to dance. They were having a lot of fun twirling around together and dancing to the beat. Callum started dancing as well and singing along to the music. Everyone was surprised that Callum was such a talented singer. The three of them danced around the flat for fifteen more minutes.   
“Okay princess, time for bed,” Ben said when he noticed that Lexi was rubbing her eyes.  
“Can you read me a story first, and Callum sing me a song?”  
“yea.”  
Ben and Callum show Lexi the second bedroom where she would be sleeping. She loved it. It was all pretty and looked like a princess bedroom. She hugged Callum in thanks. After she brushed her teeth she got into the bed, she patted the sides of the bed so that Callum and Ben would join her. Ben and Callum were sitting on opposite sides, with Lexi in the middle between them. Ben read to Lexi one of her favourite stories. Lexi felt so lucky at that moment. After that Callum sang one of Lexi’s favourite songs to her. Lexi fell asleep to Callum singing a song to her.  
When Lexi was asleep, Ben and Callum sat on the sofa, Ben snuggled into Callum’s side.  
“How was it?” Ben asked Callum.  
“It was good. I’d do it again. She is perfect just like her dad.”  
Ben kissed Callum happily and knew that he was lucky that he had someone who loved all of him and loved his daughter just as much. Ben was lucky. He had a great time that night as well. Ben and Callum fell asleep snuggled together in Callum’s bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your favourite Ballum headcannon? :)

Ben the hard man criminal, but that soft family man at the same time. He loves when he and Callum cuddle up. He loves his daughter more than anything and she can always put a smile on his face. 

Ben loves it when they have the house to themselves now. That’s why we haven’t seen them all week. They had been busy getting familiar with each other. Callum is still getting used to bottoming. Ben loves to bottom, but sometimes Callum wants to be bottom. It has become an experience that he enjoys. 

While Ben usually enjoys being the little spoon, he sometimes cuddles Callum up and holds him tight. Ben may be small, but he can mess anyone up. He also has the side of him that loves fiercely. He loves Callujm with all his heart. something that he is hoping to tell him real soon. He is also incredibly lucky to have an amazing and beautiful daughter, Lexi. And Jay and Lola are the best friends he could have ever asked for. Kathy loves him, and Bobby looks up to him. Ben would do anything for the ones he loves. Family is everything and that is his family. 

Ben loves that Callum is trying to be a cop. He loves the role play that they do. He loves that Callum pretends to arrest him. The sex they have after is mindblowing fantastic. Ben and Callum love spending time together as boyfriends.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is soooooo stressed so Callum whisks him off for a long weekend away. Where all they do is have sex, Bottom!Ben please, and Callum doesn’t let Ben leave the bed at all in the whole 4 days

Ben had been really stressed recently. Callum decided that they needed some time away. He booked them a room in a hotel outside of the city so that they could have some peace and quiet. Callum wants the best for Ben and hopes that some time away will do them some good.

Ben comes home and sees that their car is packed. Callum tells him to come to the car. They were having a weekend away, just the two of them. Ben was excited. He will be able to have sex with Callum with no interruptions. He really needed it after the hell week that he had. He loved it when Callum heald him in his strong hands and fucked him. There was something so special about having Callum that way. They had a special connection. One that Ben did not have with his one night stands. 

Callum puls up in front of a nice hotel. THey check-in. Ben takes in the room. It is not much, but there is a bed, that’s all they need. Ben jumps on the bed so he is laying on his back. He motions with his finger for Callum to come and join him. Callum goes to him and kisses him. He kisses Ben passionately. He works on removing Ben’s clothes and his own. They are now completely naked on the bed. Callum is on top of Ben, he loves the feeling of Callum on top of him. He soon will feel Ben inside of him as well. When Callum enters him he looks directly into Ben’s eyes and kisses him. This first round goes fast since it is what they both need. 

After they are done they clean up and lay on the bed. Ben smiles up at Callum and kisses him. 

“Thank you, Callum. This was what I needed you and me and a bed.”

“Well good we have four more days of this.”

Ben was happy. He had four more days of just them and sex. This was what Ben needed. After this, he will be able to go back home refreshed. In the meantime, he will enjoy the next four days of their sexfest. Nothing can force him out of the bed for long. Ben kisses Callum and initiates round two. Callum obliges happily.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s more important your work or me ballum please

Ben was getting increasingly frustrated. Callum was taking his work very seriously. Usually, Ben would not begrudge him. He knows that he himself has done some things that he should not have done in the past. But it seemed like his work was the most important thing in his life. Since he joined the police force, his work has looked more and more like Mitchel work than police work. He was always up to something, was working long hours and Ben hardly ever saw Callum. Ben was fed up; he could not take this any more. 

He texted the words we need to talk to Callum. He tried Calling him first, but there was no answer, and Ben was distraught. He texted those words and hoped that Callum got the message. That Ben was fed up. 

Ben was at home hours before Callum finally showed up. It was way past 7PM. In the meantime, he spent some time with Lexi, but he sent her out with Lola. He did not want her to be there when he confronted Callum. She was only eight years old and was too young to see what was about to go down between them. He wanted to protect her for as long as was possible. Ben was trying to be the best dad that he could. He also wanted to be a good boyfriend, but maybe it was time to put himself first. Callum did not seem that invested in their relationship anymore. And he had to put himself and Lexi first. That little girl deserved the world. 

Callum came in and tried to kiss Ben on the cheek, Ben had none of it and had a serious face on. 

“What's up?” Callum asked.

“We need to talk,” Ben said matter of factly with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“About?” Callum asked. He really had no idea why Ben was so cold to him tonight. 

“What's more important to you, your work or me?” Ben shouted at him. 

“You are what's important to me, of course, you are.”

“You are at work all hours you don't spend time with Lexi or me. You are doing more and more dodgy things and spending all this time with my dad. Everyone seems more of you than me. If you are a copper, why you spending so much time doing dodgy things?”

“I'm doing this for you, Ben. For YOU.” Callum shouted exasperated and put his hands on his face. He did not know that things had gotten that bad between them. He was only doing all those things so Ben would not end up in prison. 

“I made a deal that if I helped them put some bad guys away and gave them the information, they would let you out. I did all of this for you.”

“well, it doesn't feel that way. It doesn't feel like you care about me at all.”

“Of course you matter. You and Lexi are what matters to me most in the world. I couldn't have her dad go to prison. I needed to do this for us.” Callum said, and he stepped closer to Ben. Bed let him, and he put his hands on his hips. “I did it all for you, Ben, please believe me.”

“I believe you, but no more secrets, no more keeping these things from me I need to know. I'm supposed to be the dodgy one remember.”

“I promise.” 

Callum went in for a kiss and Ben allowed him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and eventually went upstairs to their room. As Ben would say the best way to work out, the pent up aggression was in the bedroom. Things were looking up for both of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I look at you, I see my world and that scares the sh*t out of me.” Ballum

Ben was thinking. He was lucky. He had a home, A boyfriend that loved him, and a little girl who looked up to him. He could not think of anything better than those things. He did not have to worry about the money he had two successful businesses. And his boyfriend found the right career finally. Tonight he had a surprise for Callum. It was one year since they officially got together and he wanted to surprise him with something special. 

Ben was finishing the layout for dinner. Lexi was with her grandma tonight, and Phil was out, so they had the house to themselves. The food was cooking. While Ben was not the best cook, he knew how to make a few staple meals and Callum never complained. Ben was finishing up preparing the dinner when he heard the front door close. He saw Callum coming in. 

“Smells good,” Callum said as he came into the kitchen. He kissed Ben on the cheek as a greeting. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes you can go change if you want to,” Ben said fondly. 

Ben was finishing preparing the final touches while Callum was upstairs changing from his day at work. 

“Has anyone told you how good looking you are?” Ben asked as he saw Callum coming downstairs, looking sharp. 

“You, all the time.”

“You're mine,” Ben said. 

Ben showed him his way to the table and served the food. The two of them had a pleasant conversation while they were eating. 

Before dessert, Ben stopped Callum from clearing the table and told him to sit down. 

“When I look at you, I see my world, and that scares the sh*t out of me. I have never known that I needed you in my life. But you complete me. You are incredibly good looking, you are funny and kind and always there for everyone. I did not believe in soulmates before I met you. You are my everything. That scares me shitless. I love you so much, and sometimes I don't know what to do with it. I know we have only been together for a year, but Callum will you Marry me?” Ben asked as he got on one knee.

“Yes, I'll marry you.” Callum went to Ben and helped him get up. Ben and Callum embraced, and Callum kissed Ben with all the excitement he had. The kiss showed everything they were feeling, love, happiness, and passion. They both met their soulmate, and now they were going to get married. 

“I love you, fiance.”

“I love you, fiance.” They said and shared a kiss. The two of them headed upstairs to have their real desert up there.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor is lava ballum & Lexi

Ben and Callum have Lexi for the night. Lexi has an hour before she needs to shower and head to bed. 

“Lexi what do you want to do now.”

“The floor is lava lets play,” Lexi said. 

Ben organized some things and he and Callum moved the sofas around so that there would be more room. He put some pillows and rugs on the floor and got the room ready. 

“Okay, we are ready to play,” Callum said and got on the sofa. 

the three of them were standing on the sofa and Lexi was jumping up and down excited to be playing the game. Lexi started running after Callum to get him to fall on the floor. Callum was running from Lexi and he jumped down on the pillow. He did not have a lot of places to move and Lexi knew that. She decided that she would scare Callum off of the pillow. 

“Callum there is a spider under you,” Lexi said in a scary voice. 

Callum turned around to face Lexi and got near her his feet staying on the pillow. 

“Is there missy,”

“It is huge you should be careful. It is going to come and get you.” Lexi said. 

Callum pretended to be scared of the spider and Lexi giggled. She was having fun. She then came behind Callum and yelled “Boo.”

Callum was started and slipped off of the pillow onto the floor. 

“Callum is in the lava,” Lexi said. 

Ben and Lexi laughed and were having fun trying to get the other to lose. They were both still on the sofa. 

“Daddy I'm going to win,” Lexi said. 

“Are you princess?” 

The two decided that they would jump around on the pillow and do a dance-off and the last one standing would be the winner. If anyone fell or touched lava they lost. 

Lexi and Ben were dancing to see who was able to stay on the pillow. Ben was a more experienced dancer but Lexi was smaller and it was easier for her to stay on the pillow. 

“Faster daddy faster,” Lexi said. 

The two of them were dancing faster and faster. Ben’s foot slipped and it landed in the lava. 

“I won,” Lexi cheered as she jumped up and down on the pillow.

“You did princess, Now its time for a bath and bed,” Ben said in his dad voice. 

“Daddy, what do I win?” Lexi asked. 

Ben picked Lexi up and twirled her in his arms. “YOu win a bedtime story before bed and Callum and I will read you as many stories as you like until you fall asleep.”

Ben and Callum took Lexi upstairs and after she got out of the bath they sat her in bed and read to her as many stories as they could until she fell asleep. 

“Night Daddy, night Callum,” Lexi said as she closed her eyes. 

“That was fun, Lets head to bed as well,” Callum said. 

Ben kissed Callum and the two of them went to the bedroom to play their own games.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr or twitter on yorit1. Feel free to send me any headcanons


End file.
